Pretty Little Punishments
by TurquoiseEyed
Summary: One day when Hermione was walking through Hogwarts a mysterious Red-Head grabs her and pulls her into a secret passageway. What will happen when there are 2 people who want revenge and have polyjuice potion?
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Punishments

Chapter 1

**FRED'S POV-**

"See you guy's later, by George."I said as I slung the little bookworm over my shoulder. Then everyone giving me looks.

"Fred Weasley put me down now!"

"Not going to happen Granger" I said smirking.

"PUT ME DO-"

I cut her off mid sentence and snog her senseless while entering the room of requirement. She lands on a bed with an oomph whilst I unbutton her blouse and unzip her skirt revealing a very tanned Hermione in just a black lace bra and thong.

"Who knew that the little Bookworm was hiding all this? Honestly 'Mione you have been driving me mad these past few weeks and not letting me do this! I think you deserve a little _punishment!"___

"Like what?" she said with a flirty tone and yet a mischievous smirk appearing on her face.

"Like this!" I said pinning here down and kissing her on the lips the slowly making my way down her neck leaving love bites as a trail. Hermione moans and groan as I make my way down to her bra unclipping it at the back, and begin sucking her nipples as my hands wander down to her black lace thong.

"Blimey 'Mione is there any point in you even wearing this anymore!" I said as I was peeling it off her.

"No I had no idea what I was thinking Baby!" Hermione moaned at me.

I stretched her folds and began licking her clit as she arched her back begging for more. She sat up and hooked her fingers on the brim of my boxers and I nodded in agreement so she could pull them off me.

**HERMIONE'S POV-**

_OMG HE LOOKS AMAZING! SIX PACK ALERT AND TANNED I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO TAKE A RIDE ON HIM!_

**FRED'S POV-**

"I want you Fred, I really WANT YOU!"

And by that point I was already inside her. I thrusted into her slowly and came back out slowly.

"FASTER, HARDER DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE TERM I WANT YOU OR NOT!"

"Silencio, Trust me 'Mione, you do realise that your mine now." I picked up the pace, and then the charm wore off!

"Fred Fucking Weasley, I...AM...NOT...YOURS!" I could tell she nearly reaching her Climax so I picked up my pace, and thrusted into her and she screamed!

"You do realise this is the first of many orgasms of the night Miss Weasley!"

"Oh I do Mister Weasley! Wait did you just call me Miss Weas- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

She screamed as I began licking her extremely wet clit again and then she started to grind her hips in time with my rhythm. So I decided to plunge two fingers into her opening and she was extremely tight!

"Why are you still so tight Miss Weasley, you should know now that you need to relax or you get another pretty little punishment!" At this point she collapsed on top of me and drifted into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**HERMIONE'S POV-**

"Yawn" Stretching my arms_. Wow last night was amazing!_

"oooh! A letter!" I opened the letter on my pillow and it said-

_Dear Hermione,_

_Last night was the best night I've had in a while! Can't wait to catch up on it , meet me at the 3__rd__ floor tomorrow at noon. I still can't believe last night! Your mine and don't you forget that!_

_Fredxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_P.S If you don't believe that your mine then why do you have love bites on your neck and property of Fred Weasley on wrist! ;)_

"I'm gonna hex your sorry arse into next Tuesday when i get my hands on you Fred Weasley!"

I made my way back up to Gryffindor Tower and got dressed trying to rub of that writing! Realising I couldn't I went down to breakfast and sat myself down between Harry and Ginny and then Opposite Fred and George!

_Big Mistake Hermione!_

"Hermione why the hell have you got love bites down your neck!" Ginny screamed

"Long story" I said while Fred was grinning!

"And why the bloody hell have you got PROPERTY OF FRED WEASLEY ON YOUR WRIST!"

Then to my convenience you whole of the great hall turned round and looked at me and or Fred!

"FRED, HERMIONE! SPILL NOW!" Ginny ordered

"Not here when the entire school is listening!" Fred and I said in unison.

"Fine we'll talk in the common room tonight!" She said glaring at us!

"Guy's we're gonna be late for Umbridge!" Harry said.

"Ok see you later." I said winking at Fred.

"Bye Sweet Cheeks!" Fred said rather loud.

"Welcome to your first defence against the dark arts lesson. I will be teaching you in a ministry approved way. Wands away please!"

"How are we supposed to learn magic without using our wands!" I said.

"Students will raise their hands in my class Miss Granger! Anyway there will be no need to practice spells in my classroom."

"So the first time we perform these spells will be in the exam!"

"5 points from Gryffindor!"

"And how are we supposed to defend ourselves against people how are out there!"

"Who would want to attack young children like yourselves!"

"Hmm I don't know maybe Lord Voldemort!"

"Detention Miss Granger! Ok so you have been told that a certain wizard is at large. These are all lies!"

No they're not! I fought him in the flesh!" Harry screamed!

"Detention Mister Potter! Now get your books out!"

Miss Granger you will serve your detention now." I followed her into her office. It was pink and covered in cats!

"You'll be writing lines for me today. No need to get your quill out, you'll be using a rather special one of mine."

"There's no ink."

"Oh you won't need ink. I would like you to write I must not be an insufferable know it all"

"how many times?"

"As many times until it sinks in."

I began to write, and then there was a sudden pain in my hand.

"Is everything alright?"

I didn't say anything I just kept on writing. The cut got deeper and deeper. And bled quite a lot.

"Ok we'll leave it there."

I ran out of the room, into the Gryffindor common room and threw myself into Fred's arms.

"What happened?"

"Um, Umbridge! She, she made me write lines with a quill that cuts whatever you write into your hand!" I said still crying in Fred's arms

"That evil thing has taken a step too far!"

"Hermione what happened?" Harry said.

I told them everything that happened there and Fred pulls me into a bigger hug and kisses me softly on the lips.

**FRED'S POV-**

"Ha I knew something was going on between you two!" Ginny said. "Oh and you two till need to tell me what happened last night!"

"Fine Ginny I'll tell you, since 'Miones not in a state to talk."

"No it's fine, plus it wouldn't make sense without my side."

Ginny took us into a corner sat us down.

"SPILL NOW!"

"Ok so it all started a couple of weeks ago-

I'm walking along the corridor on my way to the common room.

"AHHHHHH-" Someone grabbed hold of me, put a hand over my mouth and pulled me into a passage way.

"That was Me!"

"Shut up Fred! Any way Fred uncovered my mouth and said-

"Hermione, I've liked you for a while now and I've wanted to do this ever since I met you!"

"Then he kissed me for about 5 or 10 minutes and pulled me off deeper into to the passage way and i don't know why but i ended up having my legs around his hips and my hands in his hair. Then it got out of hand and i realised where i was an what i was doing and i ran!"

"Ahhhhh, so that's why you two were constantly looking at each other before last night! That you still haven't told me about"

"Well..."

"SPILL IT!"

"I'd rather not say what we did, but let's just say it was the _ride_ of 'Mione's Life!" Winking at 'Mione.

"You didn't!"

Hermione dropped her head in shame while I said "It's nothing to be ashamed about; I thought you were happy that I was your first?"

"Yes I am, it's just the fact that we have to tell Ginny everything!"

"I don't think we can tell her everything, because it's not something, someone of her age should be hearing." I looked at Ginny, a look that said you're not hearing about this ever!

"Fine, just answer me this question."

"Anything."

"Why does she have PROPERTY OF FRED WEASLEY ON HER WRIST!"

"Well, let's just say there was a bit of misunderstanding."

"Meaning?"

"I said she was mine and she practically screamed I AM NOT YOURS! And then it clearly states on your body you are Fred Weasley's! AKA mine!"

"So that explains it all! Ok well it's late so we better be getting off to sleep." Ginny said pulling 'Mione off into the girls dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**One Month Later!**_

**FRED'S POV-**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

" What was that!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"'Mione! 'Mione!"

I ran to the girls dorm and found 'Mione shaking in her bed.

"'Mione what happened?"

"Nightmare."She said still shaking.

"What happened?"

"Umbridge, she, she tortured you with the cruciates curse!" She said hugging me, and still shaking!

"Is that all?"

"No, after you didn't give her what she wanted she, she" Mione was really shaking at this point, her hand was still bleeding aswell.

"She what?"

"She killed you!"

"'Mione I'm never going to leave you, I'm right here, and your okay."

"I just thought she really did though."

" Your coming with me and spending the night in my dorm."

"Okay."

I carried the crying fifth year up to my dorm and she spent the night there.

**HERMIONE'S POV-**

"Morning"

"Ahhhhh, George you idiot!" I said as I threw a pillow in his face!

I tried to get up but something pulled me back down.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Back to my dorm. Why aren't you letting me?"

"Because I want to just cuddle for a while."

" Then why didn't you say so!"

We cuddled for ages and ended up falling asleep until.

"Come on prince charming funs over you two need to be getting up!"

"Fine!" Fred said. I could tell he was annoyed!

I was just walking out the do when someone pinched my arse and said

" Meet me at the black lake in an hour."

" Ok Fred"

* * *

_One hour Later_

* * *

I walk down to the Black Lake and I see a Picnic and a lonely Red head sat there.

"Well well you've out done yourself this time!"

"Thanks"

"You hungry?"

"Just a tad"

"Open wide"

I obeyed and next thing I know he's feeding me strawberries!

"What about you?"

"Yeah I could use something to eat"

"Open wide then"

Then I fed him a strawberry. That went on for about ten minutes!

Next thing I know I'm being pinned on the ground and being stripped of all excess clothing!

" Your gonna need to change into your swimsuit, unless you want to get wet!"

"No peeking!"

"What's the fun in that? Fine I won't!"

I come out in a white bikini and I look at him.

"What?"

"Why aren't you changed?"

"Well I only need to take my shirt off and I thought you could do that part."

I went over to him and took his shirt off. His body looks amazing! I end up staring at him for a couple of minutes.

"See anything you like?"

"Actually yes! There's a lot that I like!"

He leans down to kiss me and I stand on my tip toes to make it easier. I am such a fool because he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder and throws me in the lake!. He then jumps in after me.

"Miss Granger you are such a fool!"

"I am not!" I said while he swam over to me.

"You are too!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me!"

He grabs be and I swing my legs round his hips as he kisses me. His tongue grazes my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let him and his tongue begins to explore. He's carrying me off onto the rug. We break for air as he lays me down.

"'Mione?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind giving me a back rub?"

"No not at all. But I might have straddled you."

"That's fine"

I began to massage him. He let out moans and groans. Next thing I know he flips me so he's on top of

Me.

"You really think you could do that without turning me on?"

"I realised that when you was moaning"

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

"What?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Ginny's gonna be excited isn't she?"

"I don't feel to good."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"I'll take you to the hospital wing then."

"Can we stop by the toilets first because I'm about to be sick!" I said gipping.

Fred carried me to the toilets, and I was sick more than twice.

"'Mione you done?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then!"

He then rushed me to the hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

**FRED'S POV-**

_Crap, what if she's pregnant! Wait, she can't be, she could be shit!_

"Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey!"

"What seems to be the problem Mr Weasley?"

"Well Hermione has thrown up and well I wanted to know if anything was wrong with her?"

"Morning Sickness ay, is any chance Miss Granger has been sexually active?"

"Yes, why?"

"Doesn't matter I'll run a few tests on her now."

_Shit she might be pregnant! Mums gonna freak! George is gonna freak! Ron is gonna be pissed off! Crap, what have I done!_

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"She's pregnant"

"**SHIT!**"

"Still in the room here!"

"I am so sorry 'Mione! My mum's gonna kill me!"

"My future, my career, my OWLS, my NEWTS!"

"Ok dear's I'll mention it to the teachers so Miss Granger can be excused from lessons when needed and she can have more time on papers and thing.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey, 'Mione, you up for a walk back to the common room?"

"Yes, we need to tell George, Ginny and Harry so they can help cover this up." She said motioning to her belly.

"Off we go then!" I picked her up bridal style and took her to the common room.

"There you go all nice and comfortable; I'll go get George, Harry and Ginny." I said putting her down in a chair next to the fire.

"One thing Fred"

"Yes?"

"Don't bring Ron"

"Never."

I searched the common room and found Harry, Ginny and George talking to Lee and Ron.

"Harry, George, Ginny. Hermione wants to talk to you.

"Ok? Bye you two" Ginny and Harry said as they made their way over to Hermione.

**HERMIONE'S POV-**

I was crying into my hands when Fred, George, Ginny and Harry came over to me.

"Your pregnant aren't you Hermione!" Ginny said

I looked up and nodded then put my head back in my hands and resumed crying.

"It's ok darling, I've got you, and nobody can hurt you while I'm here." Fred said to me while pulling me onto his lap.

"Fred you complete idiot! How could you do this to my best friend!?" Harry shouted!

"Harry its ok; really I'm just upset that this might affect my education." I was still crying into Fred's chest.

"Classic Hermy, she's got a small child growing inside her and she's worried about her education!" George said laughing.

"DON'T CALL ME HERMY!"

"Fred mums gonna freak out you know that!"

"Ginny, I've been dreading it since we found out at the hospital wing."

"We'll leave you two to your thoughts. Come on guys lets go."

"'Mione, I've been thinking, why don't you stay at the Burrow for Christmas?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Well then yes."

"I love you 'Mione. You're the best thing that's happened to me. Your beautiful, Stunning and _ sexy._"

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY!"

"What?"

"Well I can't really complain because I find you completely irresistible!"

"Oh really?"

Before I could say anything he kissed me and I put my legs around him and I lay down on the sofa with him on top of me.

I woke up the next morning in a bed that I was unfamiliar with, and then I realised I must be in the boys dormitories, because

Fred's arm was around my waist

There was George and Lee staring at me and Fred!

Until Fred woke up and I kissed him on the lips.

"Morning Love Birds." George said.

I stretched my arms then went straight back under the covers because George was eyeing me because I was completely naked!

"'Mione you better go and pack for Christmas break love."

"Ok sweet cheeks"

And then I conjured up a towel wrapping it round me and sticking my tongue out at George as I left the room.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER WERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!"

"Well I fell asleep on Fred in the common room, and then woke up in the boys dormitories in Fred's bed with his arm round me, and George starring at me!"

"I don't care anymore along as you're not sneaking off into his room in the holidays

"Ooh I never thought about that?"I said with a mischievous smile upon her face.

"Oh shut up and pack!"

"Ok"

We made our way down to the Hogwarts Express, when someone grabs me and pulls me into a deserted compartment. They lock the door, put the blinds down and cast silencing charms.

They suddenly kiss my neck and lips and I manage to say this-

"Fred... Weasley...what...the...hell...are...you...doing?"

"Well Granger, I couldn't stop thinking about you since this morning and then this sorta happened!" He said pointing to his very tight trousers.

"Why didn't you say something?" I knelt down and started to unzip his jeans when a voice said "is Hermione in here?"

"CRAP" I said whilst zipping up Fred's Trousers and undoing all the charms.

"Did I interrupt something?" George said looking mischievous.

"No not at all" Hermione said winking at Fred.

"Ok then mind if I sit down"

"No, Fred and I were just going to go to sleep."

"We're we now?"

"Yes" I said whilst Fred was grinding his hips beneath me. "And you can stop that now!

"I'm not going to stop. So you'll just have to sleep through it!"

"Fine then" I yawned, and then drifting off to sleep.

I woke up in the arms of Fred carrying me into the kitchen. Then kissing him on the lips before hearing Mrs Weasley.

"Ahem!"

"Hi Mrs Weasley"

"Hello Hermione have a nice Term?"

"Yes actually, it was quite eventful" I said still in Fred's arms and to my surprise he was taking me upstairs.

"Fred, where are you taking Hermione?"

"Oh just up to her and Ginny's room"

"Oh ok then, Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes"

"You're not taking me to Ginny's room are you?"

"Nope" And on that note he took me into his room and started kissing me. His body leans into mine, pushing me hard against the wall. His soft lips grazing over mine when before I knew it; his tongue slips between my lips. We battle for control but he wins. I had no problem with this. My legs are around him and my hands in his hair. My hands grip his shoulders. Then we move onto his bed

**FRED'S POV-**

I move my hand down her silky skin until it slides underneath her top. She begins to kiss me harder and moan. I rise on top of her, kissing her neck and collarbone gently. I softly bite her ear lobe, making her moan louder and faster. She releases her grip on my shoulders, and unbuttons my trousers. Her hands in sync with our lips, as she reaches underneath my boxers. It's my turn to release a moan. She whispers, do you like it, in-between our kisses. I whisper back, yes but not yet, and pull her hands out of my boxers and above her head. Like handcuffs on the bed frame, her hands are now mine. I move my lips lower and lower, reaching her breasts.

Knock-Knock "Fred dinners ready"

"Coming, we better get dressed fast."

Me and 'Mione get dressed, and run down stairs hand in hand. Then release our hand s and sit down for dinner.

"Anyone got any news or something?" My mum asked.

I squeeze 'Mione's hand to say its fine and she can tell everyone.

**HEMIONE'S POV-**

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone one looks at me with happiness or shock!

"HERMIONE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAPPENED TO THE HERMIONE I KNEW?"

I broke into tears. Fred pulled me into his arms and comforted me.

"Mum could you say that again but louder, I don't think China heard you!" Fred said still comforting me.

"I am so sorry Hermione for that it was a shock. Why are you three smiling?"Mrs Weasley said to George, Harry and Ginny.

"Well we already knew. We found out a while ago." Ginny said.

"What!" Practically everyone said.

"Yeah, they told us before anyone else found out, or made assumptions.

Ten minutes later when Mrs Weasley calmed down.

"Well Congratulations to you and Ronald."

Ronald spat the contents of his mouth onto the table and said- "That thing in her is not mine!"

"Ronald!"

"It's mine" Fred said holding up are interlocked hands


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

**HERMIONE'S POV-**

"Fred dear, I am so sorry, but very surprised! Are you to together?"

"Well according to George and Ginny we've been dating since 'Mione's third year! Officially 1 or 2 days."

"One or two days and you got Hermione pregnant!"

"Officially, but we have been in a relationship since 'Mione third year. We liked each other but we didn't know that until the passageway incident."

"The passageway incident!"

"Mrs Weasley can we talk about this after dinner?"

"Shut up! This is your own fault! You are one of the biggest whore's I've seen! Now get out of my house and leave my son alone!"

I burst into tears and ran out of the house!

**FRED'S POV-**

The entire table looked at her in shock except for Ron who had a smile on his face.

"Mother how could you say something like that!"

"It slipped out!"

"'Mione? 'Mione where are you?"

At that moment I saw a small figure sat at the bottom of the oak tree.

"'Mione are you okay?"

"How could she say that? I always helped in the kitchen two of 4 best friends are her kids! And I did not come on to you! You came on to me!"

She continued crying and crying until she fell asleep on me. I conjured up a blanket and covered the both of us under it and then I fell asleep 2 minutes later.

"'Mione, wake up it's getting dark."

"5 more minutes."

"No we need to go now before mum catches us!"

"If we don't move I'll only be living up to my name!"

"That's just given me an idea!" I said as I carried her up to my room.

"What?"

"Ok so remember that book you told me about?"

"Yeah, The Scarlet Letter!"

"Well since Mum accidentally called you a whore and Ron is calling you every name in the book, what if you sewed a red A on all your clothes and you bought slutty clothes and all that stuff!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Fred Weasley?"

"A good plan then?"

"Yeah but will have to let Bill, Charlie, George, Harry and Ginny in on it."

Yeah I'll go get them."

I went to go and find them all. George was easvdropping on us! Bill and Charlie were degnoming the garden. Harry and Ginny were out by the oak tree.

"Ok so we've called you here for a meeting about this evening dinner incident. Me and 'Mione have had an idea. A couple of days ago 'Mione told me about a muggle book. It's called The Scarlett Letter. _Basically it is about a young woman who moves to Boston, Massachusetts while her husband takes care of a few affairs. After 2 years pass she has an affair with the reverend Dimmsdale. When she becomes pregnant and gives birth to her daughter, Pearl. The town punishes her for committing Adultery. She is sentenced to stand on the towns scaffold for the town to stare at her and wear a letter A on her breast for the rest of her life. _And it gave me an idea! Since Ron is calling her every name in the book, she could wear an A on every item of clothing! Ginny, this is where we need you! You and 'Mione need to go shopping and get her some revealing/sexy/slutty clothes. You two can go now."

Ginny and 'Mione flooed to Diagon Ally.

"Where do we come into all this?" George said looking confused.

"Well 'Mione is going out with me isn't she? So when she's flirting with you she's still going out with me so that will make mum and Ron think she is an actual whore, slut, slag or whatever! Then we reveal the plan and mum and Ron and get them to apologise!"

"That is a well good plan!"Charlie said.

"Okay, one more thing."

"What?"

"For this to be believable, 'Miones got to see you all shirtless at some point."

"I'm ok with that" George said.

"So are we" Bill and Charlie said

"I'm am as well." Harry said doubtfully.

"But why?"

"Well us lads have all played quiddich, and or got a six pack. We need to get a tan. And that is where the plan starts!"

"I still don't get it."Harry said with a confused tone.

"We're all gonna be shirtless, showing off our muscles and sporty bodies, laid on the grass looking bare fit!"

"Ah" They all said in unison.

_The Plan- Stage 1

**HERMIONE'S POV-**

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive!"

I walked outside, towards the lake, in a white bikini that has the red letter A on and George gives me wolf whistles.

"Let me help you with that towel 'Mione." Bill offered.

"That would be very helpful Bill" I said checking him out. Ginny gave me a nod to say keep it up.

"Would anyone mind putting some sun tan lotion on my back? I've had a very stressful day, and I'm just finding it so _hard_ to relax." I said pouting and lying down on my front.

"I'll do it for you."

"Oh why thank you, _Charles_."

He began rubbing sun cream onto my back. I let out a few groans and moans to spice things up.

"You do realise that you turning me on Hermione, and my name is not Charles!."

"I could already tell. You think I couldn't feel your boner through two pieces of cloth!"

"Well I tried to make unnoticeable, but, well you know how us guy's get when we're around such a fine piece of ass!"

"_Charles!_"

"'Mione can you give me another massage. Since you're so good at them!"

"Sure thing Babe. I might have to straddle you again?"

"I would have it any other way now would I?"

I walked over to Fred and he mouthed that it's going fine.

"Aren't you gonna turn round?"

"Nope cause then I can't do this!"

He pulled me into a straddle and began movie his hips underneath me.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley! What are you doing?" I said giggling with pleasure.

"Pleasuring you of course!" He said as he flipped me so he was on top!

"_I am this close to fucking your brains out 'Mione! Just say them three little words and I'll do it right here!" Fred whispered into my ear._

"As much as I'm tempted to say yes we're in public barley clothed, and it is_ highly_ inappropriate! But Later I promise."

"Fine then I'll resume teasing you!" He said as he began grinding on her hips and kissing my neck as I let out moans.

"Fred. Stop. Please!"

"Yeah little brother you gotta share this fine piece of ass!"

Next thing I knew George grabbed hold of me and jumped into the lake!

"George. What. Are. You. Doing." I managed to say while he swung my legs around his torso and began unhooking my bikini!

"What do you think? I am unhooking your bikini so I can feel your breast against my bare chest!"

"I know the feeling Georgie! It's amazing!" Fred shouted.

"George why are you rubbing you hand on my thighs?"

"Why not?"

"George what the fuck are you doing to Fred's girlfriend!"

Splash! George dropped me into the water.

"Nothing!"

"You were bloody doing something!"

"Ron just LEAVE!"

"Fine then but I'll be keeping an eye on you lot!"

"And why do you need to do that?"

"Because that slut is taken and pregnant!"

"Ron!"

"What it's the truth! She has been flirting with all of you!"

"Just leave!"

"Fine!" He said as he stormed off!

"Great performance darling."

"Oh why thank you Freddie." I said I made my way over to him and lay down on my front. And Fred gave me a massage.

"Phase 1 complete!"

Then cheering began. "So what's phase 2?"


End file.
